


最后一位王族的寂寥落寞

by AM_Esther



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AM_Esther/pseuds/AM_Esther





	最后一位王族的寂寥落寞

最后一位王族的寂寥落寞

现在你所看到的，这座夜幕下的城堡——已经矗立于此千余年了。它深沉而又静默，无言于此，一丝光火都不现。  
年轻的王合上厚重而古旧的书，膝头的重量随着星斑亮起，和书一起湮灭，消失不见。  
“时候到了。”  
他长舒一口气，将左手肘架上扶手，斜身撑着头。  
他平静注视着城堡大门，预想着这和平日里一样的宁静后会是什么，这个王国，他，会迎来什么。  
青年的手指虚虚圈着权杖，下意识去摩挲感受杖身上的被磨损了的家族章纹。  
维克闭上眼。  
“什么时候到了？”  
鞋跟撞击地面的声音响起，伴随着亚撒走路时特有的链声。  
有那么一会，撞击声和链声就是整座城堡里所有的声音。  
亚撒从左侧廊走出来，沿着边缘走到阶前，每一步都踩得稳稳当当，不疾不徐站到他平时的位置，王座左边。  
“我们休息的时候。”  
维克笑了起来，仰转过头去看身后的人。  
亚撒沉默，抬右手遮住维克的眼睛，左手和他十指相扣。亚撒俯下身，和他异常温顺的国王交换了了一个绵长的吻。  
分开后，大厅寂静了很久。

亚撒把手撤回来，绕到王座前，视线对上维克一双氤氲水汽的眼。这个高大的男人蹲下身来，半跪在维克身前。  
“确实。”  
“亚撒。”国王并不移开视线，其实他的视野已经很模糊，一切都藏在粗糙的色块里。“亚撒。”  
男人不开口，沉默着。  
“我是......最后一个，”维克深吸一口气，“最后一个Tiffany.”他空出来的手用尽力气，死死钳住亚撒的肩膀。  
他颤抖起来，睁大眼睛，眼眶里还是渗出泪水。  
亚撒只是抬手用食指蹭蹭维克的脸，抚摸他的脸颊，拇指拭去泪珠。他比任何人都清楚族灭国破的不可安慰之感，让所有语言都显得苍白无力的痛苦，整个世界太大又太小找不到平衡。  
“最后一天了，陛下。”

失败的前勇者和魔族最后的王，在勇者队伍攻到山下的时候


End file.
